


Stop Being So Nice

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [47]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: Kiss where one pulls away to ask if the other is sure, and they only pull them right back to answer with a kiss.~“You can’t help me,” Ruby whispers.“Not if you don’t let me try.” Blake responds, and she stands from the couch as well, walking over to the shorter girl.Ruby had turned and crossed her arms, so she’s not facing Blake when the faunus stops behind her. “Stop being so nice,” Ruby groans, “You’re not helping.”“Uh...” Blake really doesn’t know how to respond to that one, “I’m sorry?”





	Stop Being So Nice

The room is quiet. Now, Blake isn’t _complaining_ by any means, but it’s odd. She glances up from the book in her hands and eyes the girl on the couch opposite from her. Ruby’s usually not the kind of person to be so silent. For example, even when she plays games on her scroll like she is right now, she usually makes little noises when things happen to her character. Blake can’t help but notice that she seems a little distracted; Ruby finally lets out a little sigh when the game over tune sounds from her scroll. “Are you okay?” Blake finally asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Ruby’s head shoots up in surprise, and she meets the mildly concerned amber-gold eyes of her teammate. She smiles, though Blake can easily tell it’s forced. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You seem awfully quiet.” Blake points out with a single raised eyebrow, and Ruby glances away.

“I’m just a little tired,” Ruby shrugs, “Yang kept me up late last night rambling about something.”

Well, now Blake _knows_ she’s lying. She closes her book gently and places it on the coffee table. “That’s funny,” Blake drawls, “Considering Yang fell asleep on the couch at 9.”

Ruby looks like a fish out of water for a moment, her jaw falling but no words coming out. “I-”

“Tell me what’s going on.” Blake says, cutting off whatever attempt Ruby might’ve made at changing the subject.

Ruby stands abruptly from the couch, lets out a chuckle that’s so obviously _fake_. “Nothing’s going on, I’m _fine_.”

Blake’s not an idiot. She remembers when she used to get the same kind of response from Yang, knows how to see through it. She can hear the way Ruby’s voice wavers near the end of her words, a sure sign that the girl is trying not to cry. “Ruby, I’m here for you, you know? If you really don’t want to talk then I’m not going to force you, but I can tell you’re upset.”

“You can’t help me,” Ruby whispers.

“Not if you don’t let me _try_.” Blake responds, and she stands from the couch as well, walking over to the shorter girl.

Ruby had turned and crossed her arms, so she’s not facing Blake when the faunus stops behind her. “Stop being so nice,” Ruby groans, “You’re not helping.”

“Uh...” Blake really doesn’t know how to respond to that one, “I’m sorry?”

A somewhat awkward silence stretches between them for a moment before Ruby turns around. The first thing Blake notices is the way the younger girl’s eyes flash with emotion as she meets her gaze. Then, Ruby is opening her mouth again, but just like last time, no words escape her. She frowns and her gaze drops. Blake’s breath catches in her throat as her teammate stares at her lips. Ruby squeezes her eyes shut rather suddenly, and then she’s shaking her head. She murmurs something under her breath that despite Blake’s enhanced hearing, she doesn’t quite catch. “Ruby-”

The silver-eyed girl reaches forward and grabs the collar of Blake’s shirt, pulls her close and slants her lips across hers. Blake tenses immediately, and her eyes cross as she looks at her teammate in shock. This... is not something she expected to happen. Like... at _all._ Ruby pulls back as quickly as she’d leaned in, and her eyes are wide. “O-Oh my God, I-I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked-”

Blake doesn’t say anything, instead she reaches up and tangles her hand into the short girl’s hair and pulls her right back. Ruby lets out a little squeak against her lips, and it causes Blake to smile. After her surprise fades, Ruby kisses back, the hand that’s still gripping Blake’s shirt tightening. Blake only pulls back when she remembers that she needs to breathe, and she takes in the look on Ruby’s face. Her eyes are still closed, her expression is that of contentedness, and Blake is happy that Ruby’s earlier sadness seems to have disappeared. “Okay,” Ruby says after a while, “Maybe you could help me after all.”

“Mmm... is that so?”

“Yeah... just... keep doing _that.”_

Blake chuckles. “Gladly.”


End file.
